It's Time To Let Go Nowhere is safe 1
by xoxokaylak
Summary: This is the story of Sonya Cheseny a sixth year witch. She has seen death, fought against the dark forces of the wizard world and now it is time for her to choose her destiny.


It was a cool and darkened evening in London, England. The summer was nearing to an end and a new term would be starting soon for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Indeed this is a tale of a young which whom is trying to figure out who she really is but let us start out with introductions, yes? Perfect.

Sonya Chesney was a sixth year in Gryffindor but most people knew her as just Sonya. She never really dwelled on the name, but it suited her. Sonya didn't have really look up to anyone sure she admired her mother but that was all really. In some ways she is like her father, brilliant, optimistic and stubborn as people have told her. Though in other cases she is very much like her wise mother Julia, but Sonya will never confront anyone they are similar both in personalities and appearance.

Stars Hallow is a small town almost like you'd see in old time movies, they had the gazebo in the middle of the square with bright green grass almost always mowed. The barber shop, an ice cream parlor and a tiny yet cozy coffee shop. There were little stores around also but none that appealed to Sonya. In this town everyone knew everything, there were no secrets. Sonya was different then most of the teenagers around her town not because she was a witch but because her taste was different. She enjoyed the old times music like Nat King Cole, the famous jazz composer or something as simple as watching the stars at night. You could say she is unique. Sonya is a ballerina a singer and a writer and usually had her nose in a book. Being the witch that she was at the age of _seventeen_ yes not sixteen she was the oldest in her year and was now officially allowed to use magic around home from celebrating a summer birthday.

As for Hogwarts it's where she admired going, she always admired school and looking forward to the work. She was bit of a nerd and although her biggest competition was Hermione Granger and without a doubt Sonya did not like being around her though she had no choice. Within the trio of Hermione, Ron and Harry, Sonya was Harry's best friend. She had gone through her relationships first there was Draco Malfoy ah yes the Slytherin fellow but that was just a big mistake. She only dated him their first year so in all honesty it didn't really count to Sonya because they were young and naïve.

Though her best relationship and first love will be Cedric Diggory even though he died in the Triwzard tournament in her fourth year. She was very close with Cedric and they were really great friends before they dated…she missed him, a lot.

Yes Voldemort the familiar name that every wizard is known too but no one really wants to hear it. He who must not be named has indeed returned, Sonya saw it with her Also Sirius Black (Harry Potter's god father) was killed at the ministry of magic and Cedric. She saw it in her own eyes last year with Harry Potter and the others where Peter her father died. Voldemort has tried to tap into Sonya's mind also but why? No one knew. Olcumency didn't help and even Professor Dumbledore couldn't figure it out. He's a great wizard at that.

She missed everyone, she has lost everyone one she loves. Harry Potter has to be the one whom understands her the most as apposed to Cedric when he did understand. Hermione Granger didn't like the fact that Sonya was always around or always interested in Harry Potter's business but who cared? Was she secretly in love with him or something? Being Hermione the wit she is Sonya could never be-friend her, not even if life depended on it .

For Voldemort return all the witches and wizards were frightened all over, even Sonya's grandparents were being scared. Although for Sonya scared wasn't in her vocabulary not often anyways. She was fearless, tried almost everything which usually got her in trouble at school. Her and Harry would always end up in some chaotic mess but everyone just expected it now. Even the Weasley's expected mayhem whenever Sonya visited over the holiday's.

The Weasley's were almost as though they were really her family, always treated her properly and welcomed her graciously into their home. Ginny Weasley was Sonya's mate, they did everything together and talked about anyone and everything. They were the perfect best friends and although Hermione seemed weird around them probably just jealousy thought Sonya. The only friends she had were Ron and Harry, she was too competitive for a real friendship and she was too much of a know-it-all but she'd never admit to it. Never. Hermione was weak, smart, but weak. She could never put up a fight not with Sonya at least. Though the argument has been tossed around for many years it's just no one has intended to question to it.

Being a sixth year witch her schooling was almost coming to an end within a couple of terms and she'd have to make up her mind what she wanted to pursue a career in. Every night since the last term Sonya would stay up half the while and go through wizarding careers but she didn't like any of them. She wanted to be something more, big, famous even. Be on a Broadway show or choreograph like Martha Graham who started out small but became famous over the years. It was just too much to handle right now, school was becoming easier and easier and she just wanted out. Too explore the world, climb mountains, read billions of books! She could be an author but that would take too much time, it would either be a professional singer or dancer. She liked the arts of ballet and the musical sound of a singer.

Sonya wanted more too life then casting spells or raids she wanted to be something. Be someone. She wanted to fall in love and have a family, try to live a normal life for once but that seemed like to big of a dream. With everyone she's ever loved dying she has given up on all hope of ever finding love again. Harry was in it for death - everyone knew, it just hadn't happened though it is wrong to think like that but it happens.

All the people she loved were all murdered by Voldemort- ironic, eh? Cedric Diggory died her forth year of school and during the tournament- she saw it, all of it. The green flash and him lying cold in the graveyard, dozens of death eaters around them, Voldemort standing there snickering as he just grown stronger and Harry telling them to not touch the girl. Again it repeats in the previous year her father Daniel Chesney was killed last year at the Department Of Mysteries trying to protect Sirius Black and at that he succeeded by taking his life away.

The Daily Prophet has written about attacks of innocent people from death eaters the ones who work for Voldemort, killing innocent by standards searching for Harry Potter. They were also trying to recruit other powerful wizards as well but some have managed to escape. Sonya flipped through the prophet with frustration, and a few people gazing over at her. She was minding her own business, sipping her coffee she read the article that Rita Skeeter had wrote but that was mostly rubbish. Where she was is inside a coffee shop in her hometown it was small, but not too small, cozy and the air smelled of vanilla's and coffee beans. Particularly being in a non wizarding part of London, Sonya didn't really care she was reading The Daily Prophet- it was all she had for now at least.

Suddenly her mother Julia swooped in from the corner in a cotton white summer dress her hair pinned in a bun and her purse over her neck. The men stared at her mother's beauty like always, she took the seat in front of Sonya and ordered a cup of tea, her mother grinned.

"Oh not again. You're into that rubbish ? Haven't you any idea how much the ministry is lying these days? Honestly." huffed her mother, Julia.

Sonya turned the page and rolled her eyes, "Unlike you mum I do care what is going on, and so what if they're lying? It's still news."

Julia uttered a shrilled squeak, "It's more like gossip if you ask me, Fudge doesn't know what he's talking about most of the time…"

Sonya sighed and touched the edge of the page with her finger, "I'm just interested is all, sorry".

"Interested? In all of these attacks and what not? Believe you me, I do not wish to hear it. And what have I told you about reading the Prophet here?" said her mum Julia.

Sonya looked up at her and saw her mothers glare, and she gapped. Her mother didn't like it when she read the Daily Prophet outside of the house but who cared anymore? "It's not like they're going to know what it's about, mum".

Julia shook her head, poured some sugar into her tea and then the cream and stirred it up, Sonya cringed, she couldn't understand why her mother drank tea with so much sugar. She folded the paper back up and set it on the table and took a sip of her coffee. The door opened again causing it to make a dinging sound, a young couple sat in the table next to Julia and Sonya, holding hands and the girl as giddy as ever. Sonya pitied the ones who could have an on-going relationship sadly for Sonya's sake hers never ended well. Another couple however walked in and sat with the other two and they shot Sonya a look and the girls giggled, Sonya rolled her eyes and flipped the page and continued to read silently to herself. On the other hand her mother annoyingly stirred her tea and clacked the silver spoon on the cup. Sonya furiously slammed the paper down on the table and looked at her mother and she knew her mother was fidgeting for some reason. With Sonya's eyes glancing at her mother, Julia turned her attention to her daughter.

"What is it, Sonya?" asked her mother.

Sonya folded the paper up and then bit her tongue, "I wonder…is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

She paused for a moment, and thought about something : her mother only bashed on the ministry when she had some news, bad news usually. Julia had almost always tabs on someone within the ministry.

Sonya gasped, "There's something you're not telling me…why?"

Julia chuckled, "What makes you think I know something?"

"It just so happens when you get on Fudges case or the ministry for that matter, you have some news to share" said Sonya in a harsh whisper.

Her mother pressed her fingers on her temples and then sighed, "Alright I do know something but it's nothing of importance to you, Sonya"

"How is it not important to me?" asked Sonya.

Without another word Julia continuously sipped her tea and set the glass down as Sonya just sat there, giggling came from the table of teenagers again and Sonya glanced quickly and then back to her mom. Julia re-applied her pale lip stick on and threw her purse over her shoulder.

"Mum…please just tell me!" snapped Sonya.

"Not here, come on" she said and they both stood up. But before leaving they looked outside the glass window and saw a black dog standing under the street light, panting heavily with its tongue out. Sonya stared at it and so did her mother.

"You don't think that's…" she began to say.

Sonya's first impression was that it was Sirius and that's who her mother was thinking and it did have the same appearance. Then the dog looked at them through the window, wagging its tail. People outside were walking past them which caused them to not see him, the table next to them were whispering about Julia and Sonya.

"Mum that's him…" whispered Sonya.

Her mother shook her head and turned to her, "N-no that's impossible, Molly would never allow him to leave the house!"

"Maybe he has some news…"

Julia made an annoyed sound from her tongue hitting the top of her mouth because she didn't approve of Sirius and has never liked him for that matter. She didn't approve that Molly would keep him 'hidden' while the ministry still looks for him. Both of them walked out, Sonya rolled her eyes and followed but as soon as they were there he was gone. No tail wagging black dog under the light, Sonya and Julia looked around frantically but saw nothing.

"Let's get a move on" said Julia and Sonya linked onto her mothers arm.

They walked down the sidewalk passing different people by, some they recognized and others they didn't. It was slightly breezy out though it was still dark, arms linked they kept walking.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to constantly nag you?" asked Sonya.

Julia sighed, "What I am about to tell you might be a surprise to you but may not be, I'm not really supposed to speak of it but to my own daughter I will…" her voice trailed off for a moment as they walked across the street. "The news I have received from Mundugus is that the Malfoy son, Draco, is indeed a death eater though no one is really sure if it's the truth yet but in my opinion I think it is".

Sonya's mind was spinning; Draco a death eater? Of course his father and mother were one but surely Sonya knew Draco wasn't really like his parents…she believed some of this was true though.

"W-what?" whispered Sonya as they passed two little kids.

Her mother nodded, "I'm afraid it's all the truth I have right now, dear"

In silence they continued to walk again and they would be for quite sometime considering their home was about twenty minutes from the coffee shop and they didn't have transportation because they had very little money. About halfway to their house the wind picked up and they both stopped on the sidewalk, across the street a women sat with her kid just admiring the summer night, wind kicked up again causing the prophet to slip out of Sonya's skinny hands, Julia looked at her. Standing there, hearts pounding inside them, _thump, thump, thump_ and their wind blowing in the air. They looked up to the sky and saw nothing, not that Sonya imagined they would in Stars Hollow. Julia took out her wand and Sonya gave her a look but she also took her wand out for precaution. They kept on walking, Sonya trudging along in the back of her mother. The wind kicked up again and they both looked up but nothing…walking along again they saw nothing that seemed out of the ordinary and with them being in a muggles town…there wouldn't be any kind of magic happenstance going on. They walked down further and went through the park, then they saw it up in the sky. The Dark mark. His mark, Voldemort.

"Mum…" said Sonya.

Her mother looked around and grabbed on to her, both had their wands out, the glowing figure shined in the black night sky, she then saw smoke figures flying around. Three of them landing with a swooping sound; two males and one female and she laughed. Sonya gasped because she knew who that was- and she faced Sonya. The women that had broken out of Azkaban a year ago was still the same looking with her gaunt face, and her pale skin glowing in the darkness. She had curly hair, and wore black ripped robes and it was Bellatrix Lastrange. She was the one that killed her father, murdered him right in front of Sonya's eyes. Suddenly a flash of hatred began to rise inside of Sonya, her mother tugged on her.

"Well isn't this precious" she joked and creped closer to them, Julia stood in front of Sonya and she gripped her tightly.

"Don't you dare step any closer" said Julia coldly with her wand out.

Bellatrix shrilled with her evil laugh, "Oh and whose to stop me? You? Nothing but week and skinny bones so easily that I could snap in half".

"SHUT UP" bellowed Julia.

With Sonya in the back she whimpered silently, and a tear fell down her cheeks. Bellatrix laughed again, and her mother panted heavily. Galloping along, Bellatrix walked around in a circle and then saw Sonya who was looking at the ground tears flooding her eyes but soon enough she was out of her mothers grasp. Bellatrix grabbed a hold of Sonya and put her arm tight under her chin, Julia stood there, shocked. Sonya cried harder and tried to gasp for air but Bellatrix grasp was much too tight.

"Now no one shall be harmed if I receive what I want…" began Bellatrix.

Sonya screamed out of being frightened, and tried to wriggle out of Bellatrix but she only gripped tighter, "What do you mean receive?"

"Oh insolent girl, you bloody know what I want!" said Bellatrix softly.

Out of no where a shot of red light came from the distance followed by the curse Stupefy knocking out the two death eaters, Bellatrix quickly let go.

"Sirius Black…how nice of you to join us, came to see the show?" laughed Bellatrix. Sonya ran to her mother, and Sirius joined them.

"Are you okay, Sonya?" he asked.

She nodded, "I-I'm fine but what-"

Before she could finish her sentence Bellatrix managed to use the curse stupefy just as Sirius had done before but causing Sonya to fall onto ground…

_The two men stood there in nothing but the black sky and shining moonlight. It was a chilled summer evening. They stand facing each other in the widely ranged valley, green valley somewhere in England. _

"_What news do you have?" asked the taller man of the two standing there. _

_The shorter man smirked in the darkness. "Only the best or do you wish not to hear it Lucious?" _

_Lucious Malfoy chuckled darkly. "Though I have my doubts on your part, but tell me anyways" _

_Severus Snape paused and looked up into the moonlight; the wind howled and brought a cold shiver down his spine. In the distance a booming bell chimed and it stroke midnight. This wasn't the first meeting of the death eaters; it was probably the third one. _

"_Potter is not the prophecy Lucious, we've had it wrong and all these years" he complained. _

"_No don't start this rubbish again Snape; have you lost your evil touch? It is him, its potter just as it was last year and the year before that" Lucious snapped angrily. _

_Snape shook his head. "That's what we thought, but were wrong, can't you trust me on this?" _

"_Go on" said Lucious calmly. _

_Snape sighed, "There is a new prophecy and something as to soo powerful that Potter doesn't have but we need this. 'Tis a locket which contains a horcrux which belonged to Voldemort"_

_Lucious grunted, "A locket? He's not a women, why on earth would he but a horcrux in a silly locket, Snape?" _

"_Damnit I don't know why don't you ask him?"_

_Bellatrix Lastrange appeared in front of them in her black dress that had ruffles on the bottom and her hair was curly and he held her wand in her hand. _

"_Well, meeting without me are we now?" she asked and thrilled with laughter._

_Lucious sighed in frustration, "Don't you have something better to do, Bella?"_

"_Oh no this is much more exciting, come on what's this about?"_

_Neither of them spoke but looked at one another awkwardly and began to whistle as if she weren't there. There was a howling from the distance and a snowy white owl flew over them, wings spread widely._

"_Is this have anything to do with Harry Potter?"_

"_It is none of your business, Bella" snapped Lucious._

"_Oh, so you believe me now?" asked Snape sarcastically._

_He chuckled, "If it's valid information why shouldn't I believe you? The dark lord, our master, is growing weaker and weaker. He is dying and we need to give him the strength"_

_Bella shrilled with laughter, "The dark lord will never die, he will one day rule the entire world"_

"_Dumbledore is a great and powerful wizard only a fool would question it" exclaimed Snape._

"_As you may believe, Snape" said Bella._

_There was yet another pause of silence and a breeze of wind._

"_Alright then who is this other prophecy?" asked Lucious._

"_Never you mind"_

Flash: Sweat was dripping down Sonya's forehead, her body was tangled in the soft fabricated blankets and Sirius and Julia were sitting in chairs opposite of each other. The lights were dimmed, but the windows were shut. Sonya sat up slowly and fixed her hair, Sirius sighed and said something to himself, what had happened? She was thinking, she remembered nothing… and what was her dream just about? Trying to take out the blurry image she rubbed her eyes and saw things more clear.

"How are you feeling, Sonya?" asked Julia with much concern.

Sonya swallowed hard, "I-I'm fine, but what happened?"

"You were attacked, Bellatrix managed to knock you out, and luckily she didn't kill you and I'm gobsmacked about it" said Sirius.

"GOBSMACKED? Are you insisting that she would have died?" sounded her mother angrily.

Sirius nodded his head, "Bella only kills, but of course something must have stopped her tonight in order for Sonya to still be alive, Julia".

Sonya shifted so her legs were hanging over the couch, "So what you're trying to explain to me is that, Bella tried to kill me?"

"I'm sorry to say that yes, it is quite true" said Sirius.

Julia grunted, "Why in the bloody hell are you here, Sirius? Though I'm sure I could have managed to fight them off myself…"

Sirius glared at her, "Excuse me for giving you a hand, and as a matter of fact I have been watching over you two, just in case and in my defense I suppose that protection was needed".

Sonya smiled slightly, but her mother shot right up, "I cannot believe Molly would let you out of the burrow - some dog whom the ministry has been trying to track down for ages".

"The ministry has enough to deal with now, haven't you noticed? Though I'd rather be willing to risk my life for Sonya's..".

With another moan she stomped off into the kitchen and the door swayed back and forth through the square hole. Sirius shook his head and turned to Sonya who had a smile small on her face.

"Sorry about her…you know how she feels".

Sirius nodded, "I know, but I she simply doesn't understand why I'm being hidden".

Sonya shrugged, "I am curious however, how long have you been here?"

"Maybe two or three days, dunno, I've lost track" he said.

"Why would death eaters be here, Sirius? This is a muggle community, I don't understand it".

He sighed, "I agree completely with you on that, Sonya, but I'm not so sure why they chose here.."

Sonya didn't say anymore, but simply sat there and tried to remember her dream…they wanted the necklace but what necklace? Lucious…Snape…and even Bellatrix, and Harry wasn't the prophecy anymore? Or at least that was the point they were trying to encounter. Sonya tried to grip the words out, Sirius saw her struggling with her own mind.

She gasped and he looked right into her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I had a dream…and in it was Bellatrix, Snape and Lucious - but I'm not exactly sure why. Something about a necklace, but I just cant remember" she said finally, with her hands placed over her eyes trying to picture it.

Sirius stood up, and walked over to her knees and kneeled down taking her hands into his, and Sonya looked at him, into his eyes.

"_You're not safe anymore, and nowhere is safe_"


End file.
